marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-90214)
| Relatives = May Parker (aunt) Benjamin Parker (uncle, deceased) | Universe = Earth-90214 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10 | Weight = 79 kg | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante | Education = Currently saving for college to study Science | Origin = Bitten by a spider that gave him arachnid powers to play God with. | Place of Birth = Queens, New York | Creators = David Hine; Fabrice Sapolsky; Carmine Di Giandomenico | First = Spider-Man Noir #1 | HistoryText = Peter Parker was raised under his paternal aunt and uncle, May and Ben Parker, during the Great Depression. Peter was raised on the belief of good triumphing over evil and supportive of his aunt and uncle's social activism. However, Peter tragically discovered mutilated body of Ben, in retaliation from one New York City's businessmen for creating a strike on sweatshops. Despite the death of his uncle by the Goblin, it drove Peter's resolve to continue to seek social justice. While helping May at a social rally in a Hoover-ville, they came into a violent response from the Enforcers. Fortunately, the two were saved by Ben Urich. Subsequently, Peter became Urich's protege for the Daily Bugle and explore the dire situation from New York City's denizens, especially under the threat of the Goblin. After Peter mistakenly receives a tip-off meant for Urich, the young man ventures to a warehouse where the Goblin’s men are unloading a shipment of stolen antiques. A particular antique – a spider statue – breaks open and releases a horde of spiders. One of the spiders bites Peter, causing him to pass out and dream of a spider god. After waking up, Peter discovered to possess arachnid superpowers. Donning a mask, Peter confronted Norman Osborn in his home in order to warn him to give up his hold over the city. However, Peter was shocked to discover Urich, who was revealed to had been blackmailing Osborn with his information on the mob boss in exchange for fueling his drug habit. Angered, Peter left Urich. Once returning home, Peter created a costume based on his uncle's World War I-era airman uniform and became the vigilante, Spider-Man. Peter later returned to Urich's apartment to force him to help him to bring down the Goblin, but only to find the reporter dead. Strengthen with resolve from his aunt and Urich's lover Felicia Hardy, Peter thwarted the Goblin's criminal operations. As the Bugle labeled him negatively in the papers, Spider-Man arrived at the Bugle building to meet Jonah Jameson over this matter, only to find Jameson shot to death. Though later on, Peter learned that Jameson was in fact imposed by the Chameleon and the real Jameson was imprisoned by Osborn. This leads Peter to Jameson's location where he kills the Vulture, who was responsible for killing Ben Parker, to stop him from murdering May Parker. Despite saving his aunt, May criticized him for killing the Vulture as he could stop him with his powers and preach Peter that killing people would make less of what make them human. Spider-Man later tracks to the Goblin's "torture house" and find the mob boss and his Enforcers holding Felicia and Jameson captive. It is discovered that the Goblin had planned murdering Urich, him finding the reporter's information on the Goblin, which was kept by Felicia, and eliminating every witness. Also, the fact that Felicia was responsible for killing the Chameleon after she saw him, disguised as Jameson, murdering Urich. Spider-Man intervened, subdued the Enforcers and rescued Jameson. Spider-Man chased the Goblin, whom held Felicia hostage, and cornered him. Peter had the chance to kill Osborn, but morally decided not to. The mob boss is then killed by spider-infested Sergei Kravinoff. Months after the Goblin's demise, Spider-Man investigated a new, dangerous mob boss known as the Crime Master. During his investigation, Peter became infatuated with Felicia Hardy, though his lover didn't share her whole love for him as they lived different lives. Peter later interviewed Dr. Otto Octavius with his fellow news writer and friend Robbie Robertson, who had strongly suspected and tried to convinced Peter that there was something very sinister about the doctor. Though Peter didn't take Robbie's suspicions too serious, he came to learn that many African-American minorities were being abducted by the Crime Master and was shocked to learn that Robbie was also abducted. After coming into his first conflict with the Crime Master, Spider-Man was brutally assaulted by the Crime Master's adjutant the Sandman until he was saved by Federal Agent Jean De Wolfe. Spider-Man teamed up with De Wolfe in stopping the Crime Master, and deduced Dr. Octavius was involved in the kidnappings. Spider-Man traveled to Octavius' laboratory on Ellis Island and was shocked to discovered that the doctor was aligned with the American Nazi-sympathetic organization the Friends of New Germany, and had been experimenting African-American minorities to transform them into mindless slaves. Spider-Man freed the prisoners, but was too late and found Robbie already lobotomized. He came into a second confrontation with the Crime Master when he held Robbie hostage before De Wolfe's agents arrived on the island. After taking Robbie to safety and learning that the Crime Master had claimed murdering Felicia Hardy, as she was her lover, Spider-Man witnessed the mob boss get mercilessly killed by Octavius. Following this Spider-Man attempted to strangle Octavius for his crimes and what he'd done to his friend until being stopped by De Wolfe. After returning to Manhattan, Spider-Man went back to Felicia's apartment, having learned from De Wolfe that she was alive, and finding her bodyguard, who informed him that Felicia was recovering from her injuries and that she doesn't want to see Spider-Man ever again, blaming him for her injuries from the Crime Master after the mobster discovered her secret infatuation with the vigilante. | Powers = He is able to shoot organic webbing out of his wrist, and has a spider-sense. He is super-humanly fast, strong and agile. He can stick to walls as shown in volume one, however Peter seems to prefer a type of parkour over clinging to the walls themselves. | Abilities = | Strength = His strength is slightly inferior than that of his mainstream counterpart. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Spider-Man suit, trench coat, fedora. He also uses a sepia colored uniform with a vest in the non-winter months. | Transportation = On foot, and by web | Weapons = Formerly a pistol revolver. | Notes = | Trivia = *In Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (console version), Madame Web gave Spider-Man the ability to swing on webs, hang by them, and enhances his spider sense to an unknown degree. *This Spider-Man has a general lack of quips and wise-cracks. He does make them in the game, however. *Unlike most Spider-Men, Peter in this universe was never told the motto "With great power comes great responsibility." ** A similar phrase is used in its place, however; "If there is too much power, then it is the responsibility of the people to take it away." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters featured in video games Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Parker Family Category:Organic Webbing Category:Captain Universe Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Spider-Verse participants